


Recruitment

by HauntedSecrets (Bubberd)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/HauntedSecrets
Summary: She was different. She was dangerous. Now they finally found her. Well, it took them long enough. Pre-Avengers. Will evolve into Steve/OC in the distant future.
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909228





	1. Just Wanted to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.
> 
> Authors Note: Welcome to my world.

** Just Wanted to Talk **

Kendra Andrews was on edge as soon as she walked out of Stark Industries. She couldn't place it but she felt their presence before she could see the looming shadows that followed. Tugging her bag tight on her shoulder, she picked up her pace in the parking lot. There were at least 2 on her tail and 3 above her on the rooftops.

Stark had warned her this might happen. He told her now that SHIELD had decided to play watchdog over the company and that she needed to be careful. If they found out about her abilities, _scratch that-_ of course they already knew about them.

Kendra was almost to her car when one of the agents made their mistake, if they had been watching her so closely you would think they would know that no one could ever sneak up on her. They tried their best though, but she was faster. Letting the strap of her bag fall, Kendra spun around quickly and wrapped the leather strap tight around the assailant’s arm, yanking them to the ground before they even had a chance to blink. Pulling out her gun from her back, Kendra unlocked the safety, pressing it to agents' head.

"Why are you following me?" Annoyance dropping from her words as she spoke.

The man below her, clearly not used to being in bounds struggled to break free, "Jesus Christ would you just-"

She pressed the gun harder against his temple, "I wouldn't try that. A bullet through the skull can ruin anyone's day." She quipped. Seemingly had enough, the man kicked his leg sideways; Kendra was knocked to the ground. Rolling over the pavement, he was quick enough to grab his gun from his leg holster and shoved her to the ground.

"You need to stay put." He whispered.

Kendra laughed, "Not likely."

Kendra butted his head and he fell back off her in pain. Trying to stand he focused enough to gain his target again. In a second she kicked herself up, propelled from her arms. When standing she held two pistols locked and loaded.

The agent focused his own weapon on the one pointed towards him and noticed the second gun pointed towards one of the parked vehicles, where his partner came slinking out from behind it.

"Kendra, my name is Natasha Romanoff," The woman said walking forward very slowly, "-and this is my partner Clint Barton." Nodding over to the man with his weapon trained on her. "Now, this isn't how it needs to happen. I need you to put down the weapon, we mean you no harm." She warned.

Kendra rolled her eyes, "You know. You aren't very convincing with a gun pointed at me."

"It's only a precaution" Natasha stated emotionless. "Put down the weapon, or we will be forced to put it down for you."

Kendra clicked her tongue, "Not exactly the thing you want to say to the person with a gun to your forehead. I'd hate to hurt that pretty face."

"Darling," Clint took a step forward, "We just want to talk."

"Talk?" Kendra asked in disbelief, she looked at Natasha, "You know, maybe it's your sniper teams on the roofs behind us or the fact you both want to shoot me. But I am kind of getting the feeling that talking is not an option. You guys did make a good play though; I was wondering how long it would take Spy man-" Kendra nodded to Clint. "- To make his move. You both have been on my ass the last two weeks."

"It's nothing personal." He commented quietly, finger on the trigger.

She raised her eyebrow, "Kind of seems personal to me Agent Barton. I'm not an idiot. I'll defend myself."

"You know how to use that weapon." Natasha questioned.

Kendra moved quickly and trained both guns on Natasha slowly, "Even from here I can't miss. By the time your buddy shoots me you'll have a nice clean hole through your skull."

Natasha felt unnerved by the woman in front of her.

"Not a pleasant feeling is it." McKenna sneered. Movement by Clint her had pistol back on him in a second.

He raised both his hands with pause, "I'm just lowering my weapon, see?" He set the gun on the ground slowly before stepping back with his hands once again raised. He looked towards his partner, "Natasha lower your weapon." He asked, eyes never leaving McKenna's.

"Clint!" Natasha hissed, "What are you-"

"I won't ask you again Natasha. Lower your god damn weapon before I lower it for you." Natasha lowered her gun and holstered it. Visibly angered by her partner.

"You need to make a decision sweetheart," Clint began, "Let's talk."

Kendra shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to talk. But if you insist, we could go inside. I'm sure Tony would like to chat about this as well. Ballsy isn't it."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "We both know Tony is hours away from getting here, even with his suit."

"I don't like being threatened, I take it you know what I can do?" Her body began to glow slightly. She gave them a wink "You should've warned your boys."

A man dropped behind her suddenly. Clint and Natasha stepped forward, both screaming "No!"

Kendra elbowed the man behind her. Clint and Natasha rushing them. When Natasha made a play for the women's wrist, she found herself flipped over and slammed the to the ground. Knocking the wind out of her. Sensing Clint behind her, Kendra braced when he grabbed her arm. With an angry cry she dropped her weapon and flipped him over as well, grabbing the knife from his vest and straddled his chest with his own blade inches from the jugular.

She couldn't read the look he had on his face very well. Though he looked very displeased.

"I just waned you to leave me alone." She whispered, "One cut here," She pressed the blade into this neck, "2 minutes. You'll be dead."

There was a sudden weight to her temple.

"So will you." Natasha whispered above her.

_ Well shit, _ Kendra thought. She had forgotten bout the redhead. Smiling, she raised her hands and dropped the knife. Natasha went to grab the women but she was quicker. Kendra raised her hands and put space between them.

"Alright, alright you two. What can I Say? You got me." The trio was swarmed from all sides, team members coming behind various cars and buildings that surrounded the parking lot. All guns trained and ready to fire.

Kendra felt a pulse of energy building up inside of her, this would be fun, and she had never taken out an entire squad before.

Ignoring Natasha. Clint stood up, lowered his weapon and brought Natasha down as well, "Damn it Kendra, we don't have to do this. We didn't come here to fight, we want to talk, like normal human beings."

Kendra let out a hearty laugh, "Oh no, the time for talking was last week. I'm special. But you folks at dear old SHIELD know that don't they." She stretched her neck back and forth as her eyes began to glaze over, a low white tint flooding her pupils. "I'm not some normal human being." She whispered.

Clint and Natasha brought back their guns before suddenly Kendra's eyes went wide. She fell to the ground unconscious. Behind her was Phil Coulson, tranquilizer in his hand. He stepped over the young women and walked towards his own agents, "It would do everyone a favor if the two of you would learn how to control a subject."

"But sir-" Natasha started. Coulson raised his hand holding the weapon up, stopping her.

"One dart. One shot. Very simple dynamic. You learn it in basic training."

He looked over his shoulder at the body in front of him. "Pick her up please agent Barton. Stark will be on his way very soon and we can't waste anytime."

Clint walked over to the girl and eased her into his arms.


	2. You Could Have Called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.
> 
> Authors Note: Chapter 2 _ Finished

**You Could Have Called**

Kendra didn't have much of an issue with small spaces. Her issue was being held without any particular reason by a certain government agency. She sat politely with her hands bounded. She could easily get out of the restraints but it was comforting to these people so she figured escaping at this current was not worth the hassle.

The door unlocked and Kendra watched as Phil Coulson walked inside. He gave her a light smile and tossed a folder to the table. Confused she reached to grab it when he placed his hand over hers. "Not just yet Ms. Andrews. I have some questions that we need to go over first."

She raised a brow, "Seriously? Coulson come on. Since I am sure that file has all my information in it. I deserve to know why you went through all this trouble."

With a glimmer of amusement Phil nodded and sat down. "As you already know I work with the agency called SHIELD. We stand for the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and-"

Kendra interrupted, "-Logistics Division I know. You don't work for Tony Stark and not hear that name twenty times a day. I just want to know why now? You have been keeping tabs on me for months and now you are holding me without any cause and I am pretty sure that violates my rights as an American Citizen."

Phil cleared his throat, "Ms. Andrews, Kendra if I may. We have a very clear cut job here, we protect not only Americans but the inhabitants of this planet."

"So you think I am a threat?" She scoffed. "That's a crack in a half."

"More like giving you an idea of the forces we have in our favor."

Kendra looked at the dark mirror behind Phil. She clenched her fist while taking a calming breath. Phil was working her last nerve and she didn't want to cause a scene. "

You drugged me." she said very slowly, "You came into my life, followed me, pushed me and then locked me up in a room with no windows and cameras. Provoking me would be the least of your worries."

Phil shrugged, "We don't know what we are dealing with Ms. Andrews."

Kendra reached for the folder and opened it up. She was not surprised to see a handful of photos, ranging from her childhood to moments she recognized of lat week. Her life seemed violated. Running a finger over her past she just shook her head, "You think you could figure it out when I can't? I graduated high school in the 8th grade. Was finished with my first round of college by the time I was 18. Stark took me in and I used his research to analyze my DNA and blood. I am human down to the last atom. You think I am some freak, well as true as that may be. I have every right to want to live a normal life like the rest of this world."

"You aren't normal Ms. Andrews." Agent Coulson replied softly. "As stressful as it must be to hear this, it's true. Which is why we want to help you."

"This is a great start," She laughed holding up her restraints.

Coulson shrugged, "Like I said McKenna we have to have precautions."

She smiled and focused on the restraints, as they became red, seconds later she pulled them apart. "Science is a funny thing, when metal gets warm it tends to lose it's secure factor." She placed them on the table in front of her. Raising her hands she looked at Coulson, "They were staring to irritate me. You know I wouldn't keep them on for long."

Coulson let out a chuckle, "I kind of had a pool going to see how long you would keep them on. The truth is McKenna. We have the most advanced laboratory science can offer." Coulson raised a finger and the doors opened into the holding cell, another agent walked in and handed Coulson another piece of paper which he slid forward and took out a pen as well placing both in front of Kendra. "I guess what I am trying to say is that we are offering you a job. You are a brilliant scientist and we could use you on our team." Kendra reached and looked over the papers while Coulson continued, "In trade you have full access to everything on your file and further, no more bounds, no more secrets."

Kendra smiled, "No more secrets. That's a nice quip." She stretched and scratched the back of her head, "You are offering me a job? Really? That's what all this is about?"

Coulson nodded, "So it seems. You are a valuable asset. I'd like you on our side."

Letting out an exaggerated breath she stared up at the ceiling, "You could've called. I do have a cell phone and use it very often. My number is even listed."

"We needed you close and Stark out of the way for the time being." he admitted.

She looked at the contract in front of her, "What about Tony? He's the possessive type you know. He clearly doesn't like you guys."

Coulson smiled, "It took some time but it looks like Mr. Stark was kind enough to actually grant you a sabbatical."

Mused she picked up a pen, "If I sign this, if I agree then it's my terms. I won't be some kind of experiment for you to test your projects on. I wont go willingly if you betray me."

Coulson rolled his eyes, "We are a world wide protection agency Ms. Andrews. Not the American government."

Kendra let out a sign and placed the pen onto the paper and began writing, "Like that makes me feel any better." With that signature, she began a whole new journey of her life.


End file.
